


不配相爱

by xiaoxiguang



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiguang/pseuds/xiaoxiguang
Summary: 腹黑残忍霸总博×穷困潦倒过气战1V1不拆不逆，强制爱，破镜重圆，狗血。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	1. 不配相爱07

肖战是被烧醒的，他睡得并不安稳，恍惚中还觉得被人绑上了烤架，身下就是烈火，烤得皮肤滋滋冒油。可体内又莫名其妙的发冷，这一冷一热逼得他呻/吟翻滚，终于掀开了千斤重的眼皮。  
一醒过来，他就发现自己全身湿透了，王一博的声音从旁边传过来。  
“醒了？”  
肖战脑子很沉，费劲转过去，看到王一博站在床边，整个人挡住了窗外的光，脸色很暗，看不清楚。  
肖战抖抖索索地往被子里缩了缩。  
这是他害怕时惯常用的小动作。  
王一博不给他退缩的机会，冷声道：“郑竹把你东西都弄过来了。”  
肖战动作整个顿住，不可置信地道：“什么……”  
“还有，你欠余锡玉的几十万不用考虑了。”  
肖战后背唰得又起了层冷汗，他缩在没有一丝亮光的被窝里，却挡不住王一博射过来的刀子，他双手攥紧床单，又一下子卸去力道，然后从被子里颤巍巍地跪爬起来，爬到王一博身前。  
肖战极力仰头想看清王一博的表情，几乎是乞求道：“王总……一博……我接戏还你钱，好不好……好不好啊？”  
他扯着王一博的衣角晃动。  
但王一博不为所动，过了大概一分钟，肖战已经不抱希望了，他松开手，整个人垂头跪在床上，身子一直在抖，怎么停也停不住。  
王一博将两样东西扔到他面前，说：“这是手机和新卡，信封里的一万块我给你存进去了。”  
肖战不接，他也不催，抛下一句“我去书房处理东西，待会让人上来送粥”就转身离开了。  
房门咔哒一声关上后，肖战才像是活了过来。  
他摸到被角，因为没什么力气，只能费劲一点点拉过来盖住身体，像受伤的幼兽一样跪坐着，双眼发愣，看着雪白床单上的手机和银行卡。  
这时手机屏幕亮了一下。  
肖战拿起来解锁，发现竟然有几十条未接来电和信息，全都是谢盈打来的，他正犹豫该不该回电时，屏幕上方弹出一条微博信息。  
——“解约？厉害了啊，这肖战复出果然只想圈拨情怀钱！”  
肖战如遭雷劈，恐怖一瞬间席卷全身。  
他手机都拿不稳了，点了好几次才点进微博，热搜好几条都是他解约的消息，私信更是直接爆满。肖战越看越惊悚越看越绝望，心脏跳得非常剧烈，让他感到头晕目眩。如果说刚才几句话是剔骨刀，痛但是死不了，那这个解约消息就是刽子手的刀，手起刀落，一刀毙命，斩尽一切生路。  
他猛地把手机摔了出去，然后张开口扯着头发无声嘶叫，他不明白为什么王一博要逼他到这种地步，为什么可以这么狠，王一博怎么可以这么狠？！  
一股酸液从胃部溢到喉口，肖战浑身痉挛，扑到床边喷出一口绿色的汁液。  
他眼泪和汗珠儿噼里啪啦往下流，人就像死了一样，口腔里又苦又酸，整张脸整个头部都开始发涨。  
他吐出来的东西竟然是胆汁。  
肖战瘫回床上，颤抖着抬起左手盖住眼。  
手背有一条蜿蜒的血线，应该是吊针的针头被他扯了之后流出的血，他把血蹭到眼皮上，再也压抑不住地失声哭泣起来。  
他真的不知道该怎么办了。  
他整颗心都被王一博狠狠地、毫不留情地捏爆了，他真的没有路可走了。

房间一点一点昏暗下来，肖战浑身都像针扎，还是烧得厉害，但他不想再躺。于是挣扎着起身下床，一步一步挪去浴室。  
还是不敢看镜中的自己，只能低着头洗脸漱口，低着头打开花洒冲洗身子，浑浑噩噩得，丢了魂儿一样。  
他知道不该轻贱自己的，但是又想到，既然王一博对他没有感情了还愿意借他钱，那以后就只有金钱关系吧，也挺好，不需要出去奔波了，还能跟这人住一起，零风险，让人心死的零风险。  
可他真得不甘啊……  
水停之后，肖战胡乱擦了擦身体，习惯性地考虑刚才那件白衬衫还能不能穿。  
都这样了，他还是记着王一博的洁癖。  
肖战脚步虚浮，人有些晃，穿好衣服之后打开门。  
一个矮矮胖胖的老太太站在门外，手里捧着碗粥，看到门开惊呼了一声。  
肖战伸手扶她：“姜妈。”  
姜妈顺了顺气，眉间的不忍让肖战移开眼。  
“这您的粥，您……唉，少爷脾气真是越来越大了，您快回去坐着啊！”  
肖战摇摇头，说：“辛苦您了，我待会再喝好吗？”  
“啊？还是喝点吧肖先生，您这脸色实在是……”  
“不了，待会我去厨房喝。”  
姜妈又叹了口气，少爷交代她说肖战不喝那就别强求，饿死他倒好。可这样漂亮的一个人，老是不吃东西折腾自己，她真的很心疼。她站了一会儿看出肖战确实不想喝，只得挪开步子下了楼。  
肖战等她离开就朝王一博书房走去。

王一博书房在二层最靠里的位置，走廊没有开灯，只有楼下大厅里的灯浅浅映上来。  
肖战仿佛正走向梦中。  
五年前吧，王爸不在家，王一博便请肖战来家里过夜，他两玩累了，王一博带他去书房，说里面的书随便看随便划。  
王家的书多，质量也高，随便一本都是绝版，肖战爱不释手。他坐到沙发上看，王一博就在一边乱摸他，摸着摸着两人滚到一块，完了之后肖战抹去泪珠儿，红着眼问他：你怎么可以在书房这种地方搞。  
那时候王一博说了什么来着？嘁了一声然后说以后他还要在这搞他一辈子？  
肖战在门口站定，甩甩脑袋警告自己不能再多想，然后深吸一口气抬手敲门。  
门内应了一声，肖战打开门进去。  
王一博懒洋洋地坐在书桌旁的沙发上，把手机放下了。  
看他这样，肖战多年前的梦更真实了。  
他梦游一样走过去，跪下来，仰头看上方棱角分明的脸，轻声问： “一次还是一万……对吗？”  
王一博没有吭声。  
肖战手有些抖，他拉下王一博的裤子，那形状狰狞的东西立刻弹出来，啪一声打到了他的脸。  
他看了它几秒，低下头伸出舌头舔住了王一博。  
王一博太大了，完全bo起时就跟个粗钢管一样，直直挺在那，能把肖战钉死。  
他沿着柱身一圈一圈舔，两只手随着动作用力lu动。肖战知道自己发着烧的口腔和舌头有多舒服。  
王一博声音沙哑，道：“头部。”  
肖战便张开嘴含住头部，他努力摆动脑袋，放松咬肌，又要防止牙齿碰到那儿，还要紧紧地含裹住，所以没舔多久他唾液就疯狂分泌，整个嘴部变得很酸。  
他想要稍微退出一点，但王一博却突然开始挺动腰部，直挺到他喉口。那东西本就硬得像铁，根本不满足喉口的深度，还想继续往里深入，肖战喉咙的伤还没好，当即痛得直冒泪，牙齿舌头和咬肌也在拼命抗拒，唾液含不住了，不知廉耻地沿着下巴往下流。  
王一博动作慢慢停下来。  
肖战继续lu动柱身，他实在受不了了，颤巍巍张开嘴往后退，因为怕牙齿磕到王一博，忍得额头上的血管都凸出来了。  
退开之后，他深喘几口气，低头继续用口腔和嘴唇包裹住头部，控制发麻的舌尖缓缓打圈。  
但他真的很累了，身上刚冲完澡，转眼又出了一层汗，他甚至可以清晰感觉到体力和意识都在流失。  
“你舒服吗……”肖战喃喃道。  
王一博伸手覆住肖战的脸颊，嗯了一声。  
肖战心突然变得跟嘴一样酸，他略微侧头，口里含着那根不动，轻轻蹭了蹭王一博滚烫的手心。  
“继续。”  
肖战便更加卖力，他知道王一博喜欢被他舔，以前他还特意练习过。他双唇用力，压住整个头部，口腔配合着往里嗦吮，舌尖抵在顶部的小口一下下戳刺。  
王一博的呼吸果然沉重起来，手从肖战脸颊移进他发中，五个指头略用力地按住头皮，胯下重新快速挺动起来。  
肖战断了气一样呜咽，他整个下巴都麻了，舌尖和口腔都被顶得生疼，此时脑中空白，唯一一个念头就是这人怎么还不she。  
不知道过了多久，王一博压抑的呼吸变成闷哼，一个用力直接深喉，顶在肖战极深处she了出来。  
肖战两眼发白，口腔迅速被腥膻的液体占据，太多了，多得让他忘了呼吸，他痛苦得摇了摇头，但还是逼着自己全部吞下去。这凌迟一样的过程持续了很久，等终于结束之后，肖战脑袋垂到王一博腿上，张开嘴大口吸气。  
“你舒服吗……”他又问了一句。  
王一博的手从他后脑移到脖颈上，对那一小片肉又捏又揉。  
肖战抹去嘴角溢出的白色，犹豫了很久，试探着张口问：“不要让我解约……好不好？”  
这句话一落下，肖战整个人就被王一博掀了出去，像一只扛不住风雨的蝴蝶，轰得一声撞到了桌边。  
额头传来剧痛，紧接着便有一股热流缓缓流下来。  
肖战被撞得发懵，颤着手一摸，发现是血。  
王一博几乎没有停顿就压上来，从背后扯着他头发低吼：“肖战，你就是我床上的一条狗， 狗没有资格提要求。”  
肖战吓得发懵，过了很久才从惊惧中缓过来，他笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就流出来。  
“我不准你出去接戏！90万我想让你怎么还你就得怎么还！”  
“……知道了，王总。”  
\----------------------------------  
小剧场：  
最近王双标总喜欢走着走着路突然亲一口肖嗲嗲。  
亲完还要逼问肖嗲嗲喜不喜欢在外面亲。  
王双标都是亲一口就退开，肖嗲嗲还是紧张地话都不会说。  
他拉下王双标的脑袋，也亲了王双标一口。虽然路上行人很多，虽然他很害羞。  
但他还是要亲，因为他也想要告知天下，他的爱人是王一博。


	2. 不配相爱10

“战哥……战哥？”  
王一博按着肖战，一双眼睛豹子一样，能吃人。他伸手扯来肖战手机按开外放，冷冷“喂”了一声。  
肖战绝望地闭上眼。  
谢盈显然没反应过来什么情况，声音都急得变了调儿：“你是谁？！肖战呢？！”  
肖战几乎站都站不稳，他大脑一片空白，然后听到王一博一字一句回复道：“我是王一博，以后你还联系他，别怪我不客气。”  
“你有病——”  
谢盈一句粗口被人掐断，肖战眼皮一跳，腿更软了。  
王一博看着他，只觉得有一股邪火窜上大脑，把他整个人烧透了——就是这张脸，就是这张嘴，当年软声细语没少说，被摁着欺负时简直艳丽得无法用言语描述，可是现在呢，现在这张脸苍白得吓人，就只剩下害怕和屈辱，让人烦躁。  
王一博被那股邪火烧得全身都痛，他猛一抬手掐住肖战脖子，另一手则伸到他裤子里，毫不犹豫地插了进去。噗嗤一声，两根手指，连根没入，他狠狠咬住肖战耳朵，粗喘道：“别挑战我。”  
肖战尖叫都被卡在喉口，一双手绝望地抓挠王一博腕子，而洗手间巨大的镜子，完全照出他狼狈的姿态，他看到自己全身都在抖。  
“不、不要……别在……啊……”  
王一博充耳不闻，他简直发了疯，两根指头用力戳按肖战前列腺，让肖战只能张着嘴求饶哭喊，疼昏过去才好。  
肖战眼泪流了一脸，他根本挣不开王一博的禁锢，后穴的剧痛让他额头、脖颈青筋凸起，再加上害怕被人发现，整个人出汗犹如水捞。王一博越来越快越来越用力，掐着肖战脖子的手也突然缩紧，竟已完全不顾这人可能窒息死亡。  
“疼吗？嗯？疼不疼？”他舔了舔肖战耳朵上的牙印，下身开始模拟性交不断往前撞击。肖战从喉咙里憋出一点气音，一双眸子血红血红的，全是泪水。  
王一博终于抽出手。可肖战还没缓过气就被一股大力翻了过去，紧接着他裤子也被拽下，一个巨大的性器立刻就压上来。  
肖战简直吓到破音，他伸手奋力去推王一博腰挎，拧着纤细的脖子试图去看那人的脸。可王一博不会可怜肖战。哪怕这人现在已经吓到有些痉挛，王一博还是按着他的细腰狠而准地全部送了进去，肖战立刻瞪大双眼尖叫出声：“不要！我错了……不要，啊——！”  
王一博那根东西又粗又长，在肖战后面完全没有准备的情况下，就这么插进来，直接插得他双眼翻白，连声音都险些发不出来。他痛得想死，可一张嘴唾液就疯狂流出，很是狼狈凄惨。  
王一博也疯了，他眉毛压得极低，冷冷盯着肖战纤细的腰部和被撞得乱颤的圆臀，有这么一瞬间，他真得想杀了肖战。让他死在自己身下，让肖战到死都只能敞开了腿被操。  
所以这注定就是一场单方的凌虐，或者可以说是一场强/奸。肖战身下那物没有任何反应，后穴到现在都干涩得要命，王一博也被夹得不舒服，但他什么都不管了。  
“好痛……好痛……啊啊……”肖战是真得受不了了，可他也真的不知道怎么让王一博冷静下来。他声音里全都是惊恐的求饶，圆润的臀部被迫撅起，屁股上的软肉被一双大手掐得又疼又麻，但都比不过穴里那种凌迟一样的剧痛，肖战十指按在白墙上，指尖因为用力甚至麻到没有知觉……他眼前泛白，终于被剧痛逼出了压在心底的称呼。  
“求你……崽崽……求你，我好痛……啊啊……崽崽……”  
果然话一出口，王一博真的停了下来，但浑身肌肉却仍旧非常紧绷。他松开右手，沿着肖战胸口缓缓往上摸，引起身下人一阵战栗，但温柔只是一瞬间的错觉，因为肖战刚松一口气，下巴就被王一博大力掐住了。  
王一博压在肖战身上，一字一句慢慢道：“谁允许你这么叫我的？”  
肖战大脑轰的一下，整个人如坠冰窟。

王一博动作越来越快越来越狠，每一下都像是往死里狠干，他粗硬的性器就像把斧子，毫不留情地劈开肖战痉挛的内壁，感受他濒死一样绝望的挣扎。而肖战再也不敢多说话，只抬高双手捂住嘴，却挡不住嘴里小兽一般的哭声。他双腿疲软，即将跪下去时又被人大力扯上来，怎样都痛，怎样都逃不开。  
崽崽……我错了……  
失去意识前肖战的脑海里只有这一个念头，但他不敢说出来了。  
王一博抽出射完精液的性器，在肖战完全软倒倒地时把人圈住，手往下一摸，果然除了射进去的精液，还有猩红的鲜血。昏过去的肖战眉头紧蹙，满脸都是泪痕，表情说不上来是痛苦害怕多一点，还是委屈绝望多一点。  
王一博抬起手，把那些血和精液，缓慢地抹到了肖战通红的眼皮、还有额头的纱布上。

四年前。  
肖战坐在饭桌上频频走神，还好何老师撒老师把他当自家孩子，并不觉得没礼貌。  
撒老师一瓶红酒下肚，后劲十足，抱着肖战开玩笑：“你小子……嗝，又在想那个小混蛋……”  
“好了好了，看把人孩子羞的。”  
何老师也有些醉，一边让撒老师别瞎说，一边跟着众人一起取笑肖战的大红脸。  
肖战真的很想把头埋进火锅汤里，他恨死王一博了，那个小兔崽子，仗着芒果台是自己人，恨不得搬出台内所有的大音响，扯着嗓门嚎肖战。最后还是撒老师一脚踹开他，再扯着肖战上了列车。  
不过也实在不怪王一博藏不住，小孩本就是个直来直去的性格，他两又许久未见，连肖战这种温吞的人都有些思念过头。  
《明侦》录得顺利，肖战做为一个小新人，直接晋升为新的搜证王，玩得确实很开心，众人本约好聚餐，没想到王一博堵到了路上，到现在大家都喝得差不多了，他还没过来。  
肖战不好意思频繁聊微信，毕竟撒老师的调侃真得很厉害。几位前辈抱成一团，感叹逝去的青春和臭不要脸的博肖二人，张老师甚至开始出损招，准备整个鬼屋吓唬一下王一博。  
肖战哭笑不得，还好这时王一博的电话终于打来，让他下楼去接人。  
众人调侃归调侃，却不会真忍心阻止小情侣腻歪，当即大手一挥，让肖战赶紧出去，最好别回来了，省得秀恩爱惹人烦。  
肖战起身一一致歉，戴上口罩和围巾就跑了出去。  
这家饭馆足够隐蔽安全，是芒果台很多明星私下聚餐的地点，所以王一博早就知道他们会在哪一间，也就肖战傻乎乎真跑出来接人。  
于是当肖老师一出门就被人扯着胳膊拉进隔壁时，他差点给吓出猛兔咆哮来。  
王一博猴急得要命，掐着肖战的脖子就啃，大腿挤到人双腿间顶他，一边含含糊糊地说：“战哥……宝宝……想死我了。”

\--------------------------------------   
小剧场  
肖嗲嗲难得没工作，人瘫在床上一天，全靠王双标投喂。他明天也闲，实在懒得起床，就凶巴巴警告王双标，不要打扰我也不要亲我，弄醒我了我就锤扁你。  
王双标：锤就锤呗反正不会真锤扁，亲老婆最重要。  
肖嗲嗲：？为什么不按套路来？为什么一点不怕老婆？？


	3. 不配相爱11

王一博这个人，成名全靠野和狂。他才二十二岁，长得又帅人又拽，没有小姑娘不爱他。但他从小到大就爱放炮滑板骑摩托，不好异性，也不传绯闻，递个话筒都懒得直接给，当然了，他的字典里也就没有怜香惜玉四个字……这点在床上尤其明显。  
他喜欢肖战疼，喜欢看他疼得双眼翻白胡乱尖叫，却怎么都躲不开的样子，用王一博自己的话说，就是反正怎么都会爽，所以我还是更喜欢看你痛得爽。  
他真是爱惨了肖战的不耐操。  
可怜肖战一个老处男，在感情方面纯得跟个兔子，人虽然聪明得不行，却根本扛不住年下小野狼的攻势。  
其实肖战也爱王一博床上的凶狠，他是觉得，王一博蛮横地操开了他的谨慎和伪装……他只有跟王一博一起时，才不像一个橱窗里的精致娃娃。  
王一博动作很急，又啃又掐，恨不得把肖战生吞入腹。他一只手扯下肖战长裤，接着就把两根指头操了进去。肖战蹙眉急叫，眼睛立刻就湿了，跟个兔子一样咬唇看着王一博，看他堕入欲望后更有侵略性的恐怖双眸。  
王一博被他看得更硬，但他向来恶劣，很喜欢看肖战被他用指头就操射，于是他手指更加用力，对着肖战体内的敏感点，就是一顿狠戳狠顶，果然立刻就听到肖战那断了气一样的呻/吟。  
肖战随着王一博动作撅高臀部，细腰扭得毫无章法，圆润的臀肉简直引人犯罪。王一博感觉到肖战后穴流了一滩水，咬着他耳朵调笑道：“宝宝……你的水儿真多……”  
肖战后面一紧，整个腰部都打了颤，他“呜”了一声，腿软地几乎站不住。  
王一博加进第三根手指，下了狠力地地操他，没过多久肖战脑中就开始噼啪作响，眼前也瞬间白了。  
高潮来得绝对迅速，甚至连肖战自己都没有反应过来，他有点长的指甲在王一博手腕上划出血痕，满脸都是哭出来的眼泪水儿。  
他想往下瘫，却被王一博一把扯住按到墙上，紧接着后穴就迎来一个恐怖的巨物。那一瞬间肖战简直疼得想死，连尖叫都被卡在喉口。他全身肌肉紧绷，完全受不了高潮过后新一波的尖锐刺激。  
王一博在床上从来不知道心疼肖战，沉下腰用力快速地插干了起来。  
肖战后背全都是汗，体内那根东西像要杀了他，蛮横地往最深处挤压，操得他两条腿都要痉挛了。  
“爽不爽，嗯？我操得你爽吗？”  
“慢……啊……慢点……崽崽……”肖战哭着摇头，气都喘不上来，但他是爽的，又痛又爽，虽然受不了王一博非要等他先高潮一次，再插进来折磨他的习惯，但肖战确实是爽的。他细腰软软沉着，肉臀高高撅起，被王一博一双大手又掐又扯，屈辱和被征服的感觉简直蔓延到全身各处，毒/药一样让他无比兴奋。  
王一博被肖战夹得头皮发麻，他憋着一口气狠狠挺动腰部，每一下都撞过敏感点，操到最深处，恨不得把他操坏操昏，嘴里还要说些欠打的浑话——“战哥，爽吗？嗯？老公的几把大不大，大不大？”  
肖战根本回不了话，事实上他已经被操到听不清王一博说什么，一张嘴除了尖叫哭喊，就是连不成句子的崩溃求饶。  
这一次性事格外长，长到肖战短暂昏死了几秒。王一博终于愿意放过他，便抬手拽住肖战头发，强迫他扬起纤长的脖子，狠狠操干了十几下后开始剧烈的射精。

肖战死了一会儿，被王一博抱去沙发了都不知道。  
王一博眼中欲望已经褪去，他几乎是虔诚地吻着发懵的肖战，心里早就软成一滩水。  
这是我的，王一博想。  
肖战的呼吸总算是平稳下来，他猫一样把脑袋埋进王一博胸口，埋怨道：“好气哦……万一有摄像头怎么办？”  
王一博笑话他：“这儿哪有什么摄像头。”  
褪去情欲之后，王一博气势整个变了，变回那个气质有点清冽的干净小青年。他大手有一搭没一搭抚摸肖战的后颈和脊背，声音低低地，很有安全感：“疼吗？”  
“疼啊……”肖战抬手掐他，软软道：“哥哥我都28岁了。”  
“哈，”王一博嫌弃他，“战哥可不像二十八，撒娇时看着比我都小。”  
“……”肖战不理他了。  
王一博便继续摸他，良久后憋出一句话：“战哥，我……额，我挺爱你的，不对，我真的很爱你。”  
肖战耳朵早就竖起来了，头却埋得极低，有些不好意思，也知道王一博肯定更害羞。  
“知道啦……崽崽。”

小王同志年轻气盛，小老二看到肖战就跟打了鸡血。他等肖战恢复体力，连去隔壁喝口酒都不愿意，直接把人带去酒店，在浴室地板、床上和落地窗前又来了那么两三次。  
做到最后，肖战真是什么难听的话都骂出来了，一边哭一边骂，甚至还扬言要跟王一博老死不相往来，结果只能被操得更凄惨。等到了后半夜，他甚至连根手指都动弹不了了。  
肖战困得睁不开眼，王一博把他整个圈在怀里，伸手勾肖战手机，想要看看几点了。手机屏一亮，十几条未接电话和微信，他心里疑惑，刚要说点什么，旁边却突然伸来一只手，迅速地抢走了他虚虚握着的手机。  
肖战像护着什么要命的东西，他把手机抱到胸口，全身肌肉明显紧绷了起来。  
“睡吧，”他声音哑得厉害，闭上眼，显然并不想，也没有多余的精力多做解释。  
王一博突然有些窒息。  
他早就发现肖战尤其怕人碰手机，哪怕是他王一博也不行。  
可是王一博这人呢，最爱说的话就是“别给我整那些有的没的”，他直来直去惯了，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢的话谁都敢惹，直到遇到肖战才发现，原来他也可以慢下来，甚至停下来，一步步瓦解肖战的心防，去感受这个哥哥不为人知的一面。  
他觉得自己做得很好了，一颗真心都捧给肖战。一开始确实很好，两人就像普通的小情侣，无话不说，随便翻看对方手机。  
可是从某一天开始，肖战突然很紧张那块手机，紧张到哪怕王一博稍微碰一下都不行。  
这可真是逆了狮子座的占有欲和控制欲，但王一博却忍住了。  
或许因为不想看到肖战惊慌的样子，或许觉得肖战总有一天会坦白……王一博只能这样安慰自己。  
可是这次呢？明明肖战已经累成这副摸样了……  
王一博慢慢咬紧后槽牙。

\-------------------------  
小剧场：  
肖嗲嗲：你好久没抱我了！！  
王双标嫌弃他，心想早上还托着你的屁股抱你去刷牙。  
肖嗲嗲读心术是太厉害了，当即白眼一翻胡搅蛮缠：我……我是说那个……那个抱……  
王双标显然又想歪了，道：那今晚继续。  
肖嗲嗲气死了，气得脸都不要了，指着电视上的情侣说：你想哪儿去了，我说的是公主抱！  
王双标乐了，赶紧走过来公主抱，肖嗲嗲脚一离地，更加害羞，手却乖乖圈着王双标脖子，还要嘴硬道：我也不是很想你这么抱……  
王双标懂他，把人往上掂了掂：那继续托屁股抱？  
肖嗲嗲：………………不行！你那里会顶到我小肚子……  
他声音越来越小，但说真的，其实他真的好喜欢被王双标托着屁股抱起来啊……  
然后他就听王双标说：插进去就顶不到你肚子了。  
n久之后的肖嗲嗲一边哭一边闹：分房！离婚！


End file.
